


Holiday Crasher

by Siberianskys



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: One Sentence Only Thanksgiving prompts: dinner, turkey, grateful, decoration, pumpkin pie, football, happiness, tradition, parade, memories, autumn, baking, celebrate, home, cranberries, guests





	Holiday Crasher

**Author's Note:**

> One Sentence Only Thanksgiving prompts: dinner, turkey, grateful, decoration, pumpkin pie, football, happiness, tradition, parade, memories, autumn, baking, celebrate, home, cranberries, guests

Phil opened his front door and came face to face with a startled Barton, who looked slightly chilled in the autumn air.

Barton stared over Coulson's shoulder and into the brownstone to reveal a large group of people sitting around the open concept living room watching the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade on the biggest TV he had ever seen. 

Phil was finding it hard to concentrate since Barton was wearing the most obnoxiously decorated Thanksgiving sweater that he'd ever seen; come to think of it, Phil wasn't sure he knew that there was such a thing as aThanksgiving version of the ugly Christmas sweater.

I'm sorry, sir," Barton said, "I didn't know you had company."

"It tends to be tradition on Thanksgiving, Barton," Coulson said, taking the report that the archer was pushing into his hands.

"I wouldn't know, sir," Barton said, "most of my memories of Thanksgiving are of Barney and I ducking our drunken old man's fists and hoping he passed out before he did too much damage."

"Get in here, Barton," Coulson said, "you can join us for dinner; just remember they do not know that I work for S.H.I.E.L.D."

"I don't want to interrupt your party," Barton said. 

"You'll be doing us a favor," Coulson said, "the less leftover turkey the better."

"Is there going to be pumpkin pie?" Barton asked. 

"You haven't lived until you've tasted my grandmother's baking," Coulson said.

Barton stepped into the warmth of Coulson's house and was surprised by how welcome his boss's family made him feel. 

The smile on his asset's face made Phil think that this really was Barton's first happy Thanksgiving. Barton was so appreciative and complementary of his slice of pumpkin pie that Nana Coulson had sent him home with his own whole pie.

The members of the Coulson family trickled out during the second football game with their baking dishes and leftovers of choice. Phil couldn't have been more pleased that every bite of cranberry salad had been carried away.


End file.
